Evolution
by Vagrant BG
Summary: An old fanfiction that has been revived. The tale of Vincent after five hundred years of sleep, and Nanaki who must leave the village he created. AC and DoC have no standing here.
1. Proluge

**_Evolution_** _~A Vincent Valentine story~_

It has been over 5oo years since the events of meteor and out long and painful battle with Sephiroth. After all out hard work, the Planet decided that Human kind was not worthy of living. So it wiped out all human life form… Except me. It seems Hojo was successful with his work; I will now suffer forever alone. 

The planet is now much different, as you can imagine. The once populated Midgar is now a mere shell of what it once was. It is now more of a forest than a city. I cannot bear living in any of the towns, to many memories. I reside in Lucrecia's waterfall. The memories of her somehow comfort me, strangely enough.

The only life form alive that I know of is Nanaki. Though I haven't seen him in years. The last I heard from him was that he was searching for others of his kind. I wish him luck. All the others have gone to the Promised Land. I think the only one who knew what was happening was Cloud. He said he was going to see Aeris. Although, I have no idea how he could have known.

It was sad to see them die; yet I know there lives will be much better there. Cloud will finally be reunited with his beloved Aeris. Barret will finally be with his dear wife, Dyne, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie. They will al be together, and happy… Even Sephiroth. They all have eternal happiness while I have to suffer on this planet alone.  

Maybe the day will come when I find a way to leave this planet and join my comrades, and be reunited with my dear Lucrecia. I have eternity to search for it so there is no hurry. When I finally leave this cave, I will search for the answers I seek. But for now, I shall sleep. I will enter the endless nightmares until so I may seek forgiveness for my sins as a Human. 

                                                                                            _~Vincent Valentine~_

****

**_Author's notes: _**_I hope you enjoyed my story. It will be continued with longer chapters and an original plot. I hope^_^. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of my story!^_^_

_                                                                                                       ~Daze Riot~_


	2. The nightmare stops

**_Evolution_**

_~A Vincent Valentine story~_**__**

~::~::~::~::~::~__

_The sky was dark and it was raining blood. Standing there alone was a man dressed in black with a long crimson cape. He had watched all the people he killed as a Turk die over and over again. He watched as his beloved Lucrecia going through an eternity of pain, and there was nothing he could do. _

_He watched as his son, Sephiroth was taken from him and grow up into the man who nearly destroyed the entire planet. All this was his fault. They were his sins. But that was all in the past…_

~::~::~::~::~::~

The nightmare… Had it really stopped? I slowly opened my eyes, surprised by the sudden light. My entire body felt stiff, as I had not moved in a long time. I didn't know exally how long I had been sleeping though. 

I looked around, everything looked familiar. Everything seemed the same as when I want to sleep. So nobody had been here. Good. I stretched out my metal arm and mover the claw-like fingers, they also worked fine.  

My throat was very dry. I wondered if my voice would still work after all this time. I cleared my throat and began to talk.

"I... I am Vincent Valentine." It felt a little strange, but my voice worked fine. 

_Nanaki…_ I thought of my old friend. I remember him telling me about there long lifelines and I wondered if he was still alive. If he was, surely he could supply some answers such as what year it is and what has become of the planet. 

I must find him…I thought. I quickly looked around for something to take with me, but found nothing but a Cure Materia. I shoved it into my pocked and headed off. 

~::~::~::~::~::~

It had been a full day before I reached the rocky trail of Cosmo Canyon. It looked different, like it had been used a lot more, and there were torches hung on the walls. The place had changed quite a lot; I was almost excited to find out what had happened to the actual city. 

I encountered no monsters as I walked through the path, which was quite strange. I finally got to the entrance of Cosmo Canyon, and the first thing I saw surprised my greatly. A little tiger creature with looked very much like Nanaki. He was a bit smaller than Nanaki, and he had no scars or tattoos but he was still very much like Red.

"W- who are you!?" The creature demanded. So it could talk, that proved my theory. I took a few seconds before I answered.

"I am looking for Nanaki, do you know of him?" I asked.

"How do you know master Nanaki!? I won't let you hurt him!" The creature yelled. I could see more of the creatures gather round, attracted to the disturbance. 

I sighed, not wanting to explain to them my past. "I'm not looking to hurt Nanaki, I simply seek answers." I explained. The creature looked me in the eye for a few seconds. I could tell he didn't trust me. 

Finally, he spoke. "Jenga, give the message that 'something' is here looking for him."

One of the creatures nodded and sprinted away into the town. 

"Who are you anyway? And, more importantly, what are you?" The creature asked me.

"My name is Vincent Valentine. I am a Human." I said calmly. The creatures around me gasped.

"No! You can't be! Master Nanaki told us the legend of Human's and how they were taken to the Promised Land by the planet." The creature told me. 

I was not about to tell them about my dark immortality, so I decided to wait for this 'Jenga' to return with Nanaki. I closed my eyes and rested on one of the posts holding up the 'Cosmo Canyon' sign.

I could feel their eyes on me, studying me. I didn't bother me really, I was quite used to it. So, Nanaki had been successful in finding more of his kind. I almost smiled.

"Master Nanaki says to let him in!" The voice of Jenga caused me to open my eyes. "I'll take him." 

"No, I will. I must see to it that Nanaki is safe." The first creature I had met said. "By the way, my name is Yena." He said, as he started walking into the town. I followed. 

We walked up the staircase leading to where Nanaki's grandfather resided. "So, how do you know Master Nanaki?" Yena asked.

"… It is a long story. I'm sure Nanaki will fill you in once were done talking." I said. I heard him grunt.

We came to a stop. "Master Nanaki is in here… If you harm him, I swear I'll kill you." Yena told me.

Not likely… I opened the door slowly. I could see my old friend lying in his red silk bed. He had clearly aged, as his hair was mostly silver colour. But I knew it was he, the same scars and tattoos and his eyes. His eyes still looked young, but they held much more wisdom. He looked at me with happiness and surprise. 

"Vincent." He croaked, "How are you my old friend?" He asked warmly.

"I am well Nanaki. And you?" I replied.

"I am getting old, but I am grateful that I was able to see you again. You have been sleeping, have you not?"

"Yes, I have. So there are many questions I wish to ask. But they can wait for another time, we must catch up and inform your people that I am not here to hurt you."

"Ah yes, Yena I presume?" He asked with a smirk. 

I shrugged. Nanaki burst into a fit of laughter. "What is so funny?" I asked.

Nanaki stopped laughing, and spoke. "You haven't changed at all." He said, as he got up slowly, "I would like you to meet someone."

I followed him into a room close to his. Inside was another creature like Nanaki, but much younger. He looked about the same age as Nanaki when he and Vincent first met, maybe a little older. "Vincent, this is my son, Kibo."

~*~*~*~*~

**_Author's notes: _**_Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm aiming for the following chapters to be longer, but this was all I could do for now. Please, tell me what you think, and I'll continue if you like it._

                                                                                                            ~Daze Riot~ 


	3. Feast

**_Evolution_**

_~A Vincent Valentine story~_

I looked at the creature, and he returned the look. His gaze met my own. He looked like the old Nanaki, the one I used to know, only without the many scars and tattoos. Actually, this Kibo had a scar just above his brow. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Vincent." Kibo said politely. 

"… Likewise." I answered. 

"Kibo, inform the town there will be a feast tonight, in honor of our guest. Oh, and don't forget that tell them that he is harmless." Nanaki added with a small grin.

"Yes father." Kibo said as he walked slowly out of the room. I saw him give me a quick glance, and then he left swiftly. 

"It's been a long time, Vincent…" Nanaki said, as he looked at my unchanged body. I could tell he had aged since the old days. His silver hair was a sign of his age, but he still had the same eyes of his old self. The young warrior, Red XIII.

"Yes… I see you found others of your kind. I thought they were extinct?" I asked. I was actually curious of what had happened in those years while I slept, but I knew now was not the time to tell me the tail.

"Ahh, that's a long story my friend. I'll tell you it in good time, but they were all but extinct." Nanaki said with a shrug. "Once people know who you are, you will get a different reaction from them." He added with a grin. 

 I arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I asked. I was very curious now. Had he told tails of the humans that lived long ago? 

"It will all become more clear tonight, old friend. For now, you should rest. The feast will begin at sundown." 

*~*~*~

I had spent the last few hours in the room Nanaki had made ready for me before a young… I didn't actually know the name of the species. I'd find out tonight. Whatever the case, the young lion had come to tell me that the feast was about to begin.

I walked out into the large opening of Cosmo Canyon and took in the sight around me. As I said before, Cosmo Canyon looked completely different from my lifetime. Torches lighted the entire place, and paintings were scattered all over the walls. I hadn't actually took the time to study the paintings, I'd get to that I thought.

"Vincent! Join us." Nanaki smiled at me, he sat the head of the table, if you could call it that, for we were sitting around a large piece of wood that lay on the ground. All sorts of food were scattered over the large piece of wood. Obviously the lion creatures had no need for human tables. They had completely changed Cosmo Canyon to suit their needs. 

I took a seat next to Nanaki, crossed legged. On the other side of Nanaki was his son, Kibo. He really did look like a young Nanaki. Hundreds of other lion creatures surrounded the table, while others still roamed around, and the children were running around, pouncing each other and their laughter could be heard echoing through Cosmo Canyon. 

Nanaki let out a howl, and all the other creatures were quiet. "Thank you… my friends, the creature you see before you is in fact a human…" Gasps and quiet talk started. "This is Vincent Valentine, one of the humans of legend."

The entire table erupted into disbelief. 

"I thought humans were gone to the Promised Land?" 

"What about the story you told us, Nanaki?"

"Does this mean they are all alive?"

Questions were thrown at Nanaki, who had become quiet, waiting for everyone to calm. "Everyone, listen to me and I will explain all. Vincent is human, yes, but no ordinary human. For Vincent is gifted with eternal life."

Or cursed… 

"The professor Hojo, from the legend, made him like this. That is another story, but Vincent, after hundreds of years of hibernation, has finally awoke and is now here with us."

The crowd of lions was still and silent. "Now everyone, enjoy the feast!" Nanaki said with a warm smile. After a moment of silence, the lions began eating.

"So Nanaki, you told them the story of out adventure?" I asked of him.

"Of course, it has gone down in history. No one should ever forget it. It is a lesson that we must all remember, for the good of the planet as well as honor of my old companions… I can still see them, Clouds marvelous blue eyes tinted with Mako, Tifas warm yet sad smile, Barrets face filled with joy and pride when he was with Marlene, Cids cigarette hanging out of his mouth while he was cussing a blue storm, Yuffies cheeky grin when she had mareria, that bizarre Moogle robot and cat, Cait Sith, and Aeriths beautiful eyes. I'll never forget those eyes as Sephiroth struck her down… "

I nodded slowly in remembrance. I remembered out entire journey, although I wasn't there from the start. I remember Cloud throwing the lid off my coffin and the surprised gasps from Tifa and Aerith. 

"I told the entire story, from beginning to finish. The story will never be forgotten, as long as us lions live in these canyons." Nanaki looked around the canyon, and I noticed he was looking at the paintings on the walls. They were the story…

"Nanaki stood up, "follow me," he said as he walked to the walls of the canyon. He stopped in front of a painting of the planet, and the battle of Holy and Meteor was taking place. Next to it, there was a painting of the Lifestream covering the planet. It was the ending to out adventure. Aerith had tried to stop all this, even in death, but it wasn't enough. "Sad, isn't it? That even pure good was not enough to save humans from themselves. They were to far gone."

"But they are in the Promised Land now. They are happy, and together." I said softly, looking at the paintings. I followed Nanaki as we walked by; looking at the paintings, marveling at how accurate they were and how much detail there was in each one. 

 "You're quite the artist." I muttered to Nanaki, and he only grinned. 

"Let me show you my favorite painting." Nanaki said, leading me to a rather large painting. It was a painting of all of us, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Nanaki and myself, all together, smiling. Cloud had his arms around both Aerith and Tifa. "I could never tell who would end up together out of those three." Nanaki smirked. Barret was behind everyone with a huge warm grin on his face, Yuffie has that always-present cheeky grin on her face, Cait Sith was still but somehow seemed happy, Cid was winking, biting down on his cigarette with a smile. Nanaki was beside Cait Sith with a smile, and I was on the far right of the painting with my arms crossed. But as I looked closer, I could see a smile hidden away. "I call it _Final Fantasy_." Nanaki said with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Because, it is my last hope that some day we will all be together again in the Promised Land, all together and happy. You guys were my family, much before I found my new family…" Nanaki sadly put his paw in the painting and sighed. "I miss them all so much… even Cid." Nanaki half-grinned. 

"I miss them too, Nanaki." I said. He nodded, and I followed him back to the feast.

"Tomorrow, I have much more to tell and show you. Get some good rest, Vincent. 

I nodded and walked back to my room.

**_Notes:_**_ Sorry about the sudden ending to this chapter, but I just kind of ran out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed though. R&R please._


	4. A Dream

...a dream...

"You'd do well to watch your back, Valentine..."

The voice belonged to a man Vincent would never forget. His first meeting with the man was so long ago that he couldn't count the years. He was the only man that didn't have a hint of fear in his eyes the first time they had met, although the same couldn't be said of the mans father. Behind his desk and expensive suit, he was nothing more than a greedy shallow man in search of money and power. The son, however, seemed to have more than money on his mind. He had dreams that even Vincent Valentine couldn't ponder.

"Sir."

The mans eyes held a sort of disconnection to the people around him and when he moved, it was like he wasn't in the room. Rufus Shinra was truly a man of mystery. "It's a dangerous place down there in the slums. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that," suddenly, his eyes became sharp, focused on Vincent, "You remember the slums, don't you?"

Vincent kept quiet, suddenly realizing that he was dreaming.

"I hope you're ready, Valentine. There coming."


	5. A message to you, the reader

Message to the reader:

While this is my most recent fanfiction, and therefore to the standards of my modern writing, I believe that it needs a complete format change. I know where I want the story to go, but I'm not clear on how its going to get there yet. So it is for this reason that I ask you for input into the format of the story. Understand I am not trying to pry ideas from people minds, this is not for the storyline of the fanfic, but for the way it is set out. I have a few ideas, and I will list them and hope that if anyone would like to see this fiction go anywhere, you'll put your opinion in a review.

Idea One: Cut short this business with Nanaki and his tribe and get on with the story: This includes getting right to the main point in the story, perhaps even move forward a few years. This might also include a rewrite of the first chapters.

Idea Two: Redo the story from scratch: This idea would be the most obvious fir a writer that isn't happy with his story, but I do believe I can save this story with more abstract writing and thinking outside the square.

Idea Three: Keep going as it is: This I don't really need to explain. I just continue with the story the way its flowing. This could have its advantages, such as creating a much longer story, even a chronicle. But its also a long process and I'm not 100 sure about where the story will go if I continue like this. It could be good, but it may also go nowhere. This option is a gamble.

Idea Four: Scrap the story all together: If you don't like the story, then you'll choose this option. Simple as that. That is assuming you'll take the time to review. Please do.

Okay, so now I've asked for your help. Guidance, even. Make no mistake, post an honest opinion on this matter (idea number and reason why you chose it) and I will review your stories. And I do serious reviews, I'll give constructive criticism and praise where it's warranted. No good deed goes unrewarded, I say.

There you have it. I hope you take this seriously.

Many thanks,

Daze Riot


	6. Bullet For A Desperate Man

Quick message to readers: Thank you to DuoAkira, Bytemite, and VinChaos for the reviews and input. Since I got two people saying just continue as it is, and one saying to get to the point, I believe I'll make a compromise and do a mixture of both. I'll hurry it up a bit, while at the same time not skip anything. I hope you'll all continue to read this story.

By the way, I do hate putting personal messages in my stories, so don't worry, there wont be many (if any) more.

Vincent Valentine woke up in the room provided for him by Nanaki's people. He'd have to find out what to call this race. Getting out of bed, Vincent spotted a large trunk over the far side of the room. The box was highly decorated and Vincent had the strange thought that it was made by human hands.

By closer inspection, Vincent's suspicions were right. No matter how clever Nanaki's people were, they could not do the fine work that was clear on this trunk. One needed two hands for this work of art. Two very skilled hands. '_Enough_' Vincent told himself, forcing himself out of the angst he felt when thinking of humans. With a mighty burst of strength, for the trunk lid was quite heavy, Vincent lifted back the lid of the trunk and looked inside.

At first it looked like nothing but dust, but slowly it dawned on him that inside the trunk were clothes. He picked up the first item of clothing, shook it gently to get the dust off, and peered at it. It was just a green shirt. Nothing special about it at all, really. But as Vincent went through the clothes, he suddenly became aware that some of these clothes were familiar to him. He picked up a jacket and instantly placed it on Cid in his minds eye. Finally, he'd come across Tifa's outfit, Cloud's top and pants, Yuffie's outfit, Barret's top, and a whole collection of clothes belonging to people he'd seen and remembered. Even on of the TURK's suits were there.

_'Nanaki is planning something for me.' _Vincent realized, and suddenly the room felt smaller and darker.

Nanaki watched his people as they set up for the feast of the moon. This night they would howl in union for the souls of the dead. They'd howl for the humans, and they'd howl for Nanaki's father, Seto, who gave his life for the tribe. Nanaki would howl alone for his friends, for Aerith, for of all human he'd met none were like her. She was the last Cetra, human of the planet.

Nanaki heard the footsteps that could only be Vincent's. After all, there were only two feet. It'd been a long, long time since he'd heard that every day of his life.

"I trust you found your gift." Nanaki remarked, feeling Vincent's gaze upon his back.

"A box of memories is no more a gift than a bullet to a desperate man." Vincent replied evenly.

"There is a reason I gave it to you, friend."

Vincent stood silent. Finally he asked the question biting at his lips. "What reason? What's happening?"

"Tonight, after the feast, we talk. I have something very important to show you." Nanaki looked back at his old friend, into his eyes, and then padded softly away.

As the sun reached the horizon, the feast began. All the 'Nanaki people' were seated at a long wooden board that stretched the length of the floor. It resembled a table, only it merely sat on the floor with no legs to support it. Upon it was an impressive looking meal of monster meat that Vincent remembered having to eat while travelling with AVELANCHE, only this meat looked much better. There was also an array of exotic looking fruits that Vincent didn't think he'd seen before. The Make reactors must have robbed us of these, Vincent reasoned.

Vincent expected the animals to eat like, well, animals. However they were very civil and took their time with there food. Nanaki was like that, Vincent remembered, he should have expected that Nanaki would teach them the same manners. Vincent ate some of the meat, and then decided it wouldn't be too dangerous to try one of the purple orbs of fruit. _Not bad_ Vincent thought to himself, taking another.

When the moon reached the sky, Nanaki spoke. "Tonight the moon is full and shines with the happiness of our dead. Please join me in respecting the past." Nanaki finished, and Vincent was the only one that spotted the depths of his sadness in his eyes. It may have been long ago, but Nanaki would never forget the humans. He often wondered if it were fair of the planet to take them all away. _"Some of them fought for you, planet. Some of them died for you." _Nanaki's thoughts drifted into nowhere, for he dared not speak them aloud. His people's happiness was far more important than his personal grief.

As the peaceful creatures howled in union to the souls of the dead, Vincent Valentine sat as still as a statue, his head bowed in remembrance of those gone.

After all the creatures went there separate ways, Vincent approached Nanaki.

"Come." Nanaki said, and without another word they walked to the top of Cosmo Canyon, where Nanaki had made his home.

Vincent suddenly realized where they were going. They were heading to that room that informed AVELANCHE of that planets fate, such a long time ago. Vincent hadn't actually been there that day, but they spoke of it often and Vincent had seen the room on a different occasion.

As they stepped into the room, they stood on the platform and it rose with only a little reluctance. Time, it seemed, had not affected it harshly.

"Vincent, something is happening and to be honest, it troubles me."

Vincent was silent, but his eyes told Nanaki that he was listening. With a flick of his paw, the planet they lived on zoomed up so that it seemed Vincent could grab it with his clawed hand and crush it. He banished the thought.

"Look, there" Nanaki indicated to the Northern Crater, and Vincent saw what troubled his friend. Little specks of green energy that Vincent knew was Mako seemed drawn to the crater. Vincent suddenly thought of a man with a black cloak and a sword that even penetrated his fearless heart. The sword that took away the more pure woman that ever graced this planet.

_'Sephiroth…'_

As if reading his thoughts, Nanaki said "It's been over five hundred years. Sephiroth could not still exist. It's not possible."

Vincent was silent for a while, and then responded "It seems nothing is impossible for that man. We should not rule out his return." Vincent felt a cold shiver through his bones at the thought of Sephiroth. No other man had caused fear to creep into his heart as much as Sephiroth. Not even Hojo, the man who had damned him. Or had he damned himself?

"Of course, there could be other reasons. Look." Vincent took a closer look at the planet, and saw much smaller gatherings of Mako in other areas. Including the Northern Crater, there were five gathering spots of Mako. The closest one was near Nibelheim; others were spread out all over the place. The only other one he could work out was close to Fort Condor.

Vincent pondered what this could mean. Then he looked at Nanaki, and it dawned on him. The reason for giving Vincent the clothes was because he was going on a journey.


	7. VII

**Note: **_Yeah, I'm doing another authors note even though I said in the previous chapter that I wouldn't. However, it's important. Though I doubt anyone will actually read this chapter (because it has been so long since I last updated) I feel the need to say something anyway. Time will have moved forward a bit between this chapter and the last one, and that's because this story is more like an experiment now. Like I said, I'll be surprised if anyone even reads this, but I'll give it a shot anyway. Enjoy._

**Chapter VII**

ナナキ

_The sky turns black. Plants wither around it, mako fountains drain. The crater is gone, and in its place..._

Nanaki work suddenly, his heart stilled by the dream he'd just had. The northern crater, the source of all the pain and suffering, was gone. Or was it just a dream? Nanaki had experienced dreams coming true before, he used to often dream of finding others of his kind, and in time he had. This, however, was different; the dream seemed like a true vision. Albeit a strange one, a vision nonetheless. What troubled him more, however, was the knowledge that he'd sent his old friend away to seek the source of the mako gathering not knowing the danger.

Vincent could look after himself, that much was obvious. He seemed to be immortal. Sadly, or possibly thankfully, that wasn't completely true, Vincent could die just as anybody else could, it was only time that couldn't touch him. Nanaki had seen the man injured, bleeding. He was mortal. Nanaki made up his mind; he would go in search of his friend.

Nanaki let out a roar as he leapt from his bed and out to the cliff overlooking the village he'd helped create. His people were proud, powerful. Peaceful. The way it should have been. As he looked down on his people, Nanaki let out another loud, powerful roar. As expected, he sensed Kibo beside him.

"I'm leaving, Kibo. I'll be leaving this place in your protection." Nanaki growled quietly.

"You're going after that human, right?" Kibo asked, a slight growl in his voice. Nanaki nodded, but said nothing. "Why, father? He'll cause nothing but troub-"

"Enough!" Nanaki warned, "Vincent is a part of the reason we are all here today."

"He's also part of the reason you were trapped in a cage for years, the reason the planet had to almost destroy itself just to flourish again!" Kibo snapped, his voice rising. "Yes, father, I know your stories. I know that there were good humans. But they were a plague, draining the planet of life!"

"Son... I must go. Vincent is a friend. Besides, I sense danger out there. I must protect my people." Nanaki said sadly.

"Then do it from here. Don't run away!" Kibo shook his head to rid himself of the tears in his eyes. "Don't be a coward..."

"I'll be counting on you, Kibo. Protect them. Lead them." Nanaki finished, and with a mighty show of strength, even to the standards of his people, he leapt off the cliff and in moments, was already outside of Cosmo Canyon.

-

ヴィセントヴァレンタイン

Vincent had, ironically, lost track of time. He'd been on the road for weeks, possibly a month. So far, besides the occasional monster, Vincent hadn't seen anything out of the ordnary. He also realized that getting to the northern crater could pose a more difficult task than he'd imagined now that he was without an airship, or even some kind of boat. His best bet was to just head north, he'd have to cross over mountains on foot, but it should take him to the remains of Nibelheim. He'd decide on the next course of action when he reached the remains of the old mansion.

He could already see the mountains he'd have to cross. The sky was turning red, though, and the chest he was carrying was beginning to weigh down on him. Dropping it to the floor, he sat on top of it, looking out at the world. He could hardly tell where he was, everything had changed so much, even out here in the wild. The monsters he encountered, even they had changed. Vincent suddenly regretted leaving the canyon, leaving his old friend behind. It had been done, though, and it was to late to turn back. The chest full of memories continued to weigh upon him though he was no longer carrying it.

With a small sigh of defeat, Vincent opened the chest. He had added items that Nanaki had saved from their journey, and taken out things that were useless except for remembering. Cait Sith's megaphone, for example. Vincent was never sure why that had been his weapon of choice, but he supposed it worked well enough. Strapped to his back was Cid's spear and Yuffies shrunken. Other weapons were stored inside the chest, along with old pieces of clothing. Vincent tried not to think of it as grave robbing. He also had a larger store of materia now, though Nanaki had informed him that he'd hidden the more powerful materia for fear of fighting between his people. Vincent now had a few elemental spells, a Barrier, Gravity, Time, Underwater and a Chocobo Lure, which would come in handy.

The sky became dark as Vincent sat silently, thinking back to the past, and worrying about the future.

Somewhere else, Nanaki was thinking about the same things as he ran across the land as quickly as he was able.

-


End file.
